Happily Ever After
by Azara-Rayne18
Summary: In a quiet moment at the Happiest Place on Earth, Kate Hummel ponders her four year old son Kurt's future as she meets three year old Blaine. Baby Klaine and Kurt's mom at Disneyland. A very fluffy, cute little one-shot.


Kate Hummel breathed in deeply, relishing the cool evening air. It had taken Burt six months of overtime, but it was worth it. The family trip to Disneyland was everything she remembered from her childhood and had been dying to share with her son.

Kurt had been in utter bliss since he'd walked through the gates. He'd swapped his tiny loafers for glittery pink princess pumps, donned a mini Mickey t-shirt, and got his father to buy him a tiny tiara. He had been running around non-stop for two days, and had stayed awake all night, too filled with excitement to sleep. It seemed to have finally caught up with him. Kate smiled and pressed her lips to the forehead of the four year old asleep on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay with me going?" Burt asked, twisting a ball cap in his hands. Behind him, Kate's sister waited with her husband and three kids, "I can wait with you until the little guy wakes up."

"No, you go ahead," Kate said, "He just needs a quick nap. Go on the rides he's too young for, then we'll meet up back here in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay, then," Burt brightened, then shouted behind him, "Hey, Bill, go ahead, I'll be right behind you guys!" He then leaned forward, kissing his son and his wife before chasing after the other family. Kate stared after him fondly and cradled her boy in her arms, watching as the people strolled by.

After about twenty minutes, Kurt began to get restless. He squirmed, tiny frustrated breaths hitting his mother's cheek. It wasn't until he moaned, "Stop it!" in his sleep, and his tiny arm hit Kate's back that she realized.

Someone was touching her son.

Her first instinct was to jerk Kurt away, and she did just that, looking over her shoulder to where Kurt's arm had been.

And found a tiny boy crouching behind her.

He was the size of a toddler, remarkably small but with bright, intelligent eyes. One arm was still stretched out towards her, his tiny face shocked, as if he hadn't seen how touching a woman's child could possibly warrant such an abrupt response. His bright hazel eyes did not look hurt; however, on the contrary, they shone as his face broke into a bright smile. Two rows of petite white teeth appeared, contrasting with the boy's thick, dark curls and bronze skin.

"Hi, lady!" He said.

He was absolutely adorable, and any lingering Mama Bear instincts in Kate faded. She smiled back at him, "Hey, little guy. Where's your Mommy?"

The boy didn't answer, his eyes travelling back to Kurt, "Why is he sleepin? This is Disneyland, he'll miss all the fun if he's asleep!" The child threw his arms in the air dramatically.

"Well, he's sleepy, honey," Kate said. She kept one eye on the boy, the other scanning the crowd for possible parents. No one looked much like the boy, and no one was paying much attention to him. "He's just taking a nap, that's all. Do you have a name, honey? My name is Kate, and this is Kurt."

"I'm Blaine," The boy said. Blaine glanced from her to Kurt and suddenly, his eyes widened. A tiny shudder ran through his body and he crept forward, his voice hushed with excitement, "Are you a mommy?"

"Yeah, I am," Kate said, "Kurt is my son."

"Wow," Blaine breathed. Kate frowned.

"Do you have a mommy, Blaine?" Kate asked.

Blaine's shoulders drooped, "No."

"Do you have a daddy?"

Blaine brightened, "Yeah, I love my daddy."

"Where is your daddy?" Kate asked. Blaine paused, and looked carefully around himself. He shrugged.

"I don't know."

It was a casual response, with none of the fear or panic Kate had come to associate with lost children. Kate shifted, making room for Blaine on the seat beside her. Blaine scrambled up and hummed, still scanning the crowd serenely for signs of his father. When Burt came to help her with Kurt, Kate would have to help Blaine find his parent, but for the moment, it was best to keep an eye on him. "How old are you, Blaine?"

"I'm three," Blaine snuggled up beside her and smiled happily as a Mickey Mouse mascot strolled by with a crowd of laughing children around him.

"So, Blaine, have you ever been to Disneyland before?"

"Nope."

"What's your favorite ride?" Kate asked.

"Oh, I like the Pirate ride!" Blaine giggled, "It's really scary. They have skulls in that ride. My daddy thought I'd be scared, but I wasn't, not even a tiny bit."

Somehow, the idea that this tiny being was hard to scare did not come as a shock to Kate. She sat with the little boy for the next few minutes, asking the little lad questions and searching for his father.

"Do you see him now?"

Blaine scanned the crowd again, "No. I don't know where he is." Now that his father had been missing for a while, Blaine was not quite so cavaliers, his tiny bottom lip poking out in a pout. He stared up at Kate with wide eyes, "Where's my daddy?"

"I-I don't know," Kate said. When Blaine's pout turned into a glassy eyed frown, she scanned her brain for a way to distract him. "Hey, Blaine, what's your favorite movie?"

Blaine stared up at her and said quietly, "Aladdin."

"Good choice," Kate smiled, "Why do you like Aladdin?"

"Because I like him," Blaine said. It was clear from his tone that he did not mean this lightly. Kate's grip tightened around her sleeping son, who had recently professed his love for Prince Phillip. Was it possible that this little boy and her son could be the same? She opened her mouth to ask another question when a sharp cry cut through the space.

"Blaine!"

A very large man cut a path through the crowd, scooping the curly haired toddler into his arms before Kate could stop him. Kate watched him carefully, ready to scream if the child appeared scared. She was surprised at how protective she felt over the child; she didn't usually bond with children she wasn't related to.

But Blaine giggled brightly, throwing his arms around the man's neck, "Daddy!"

The man sighed, putting one large hand to the back of the boy's curly head and pressing his face into his shoulder. He pushed his face into the boy's hair and rocked for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "Blaine, my little Blaine." He opened his eyes, and locked gazes with Kate. She could see the fear leaving his eyes. He pulled his boy away from his chest, letting those tiny legs dangle as he fixed his own sharp hazel eyes on his son's face, "Blaine, what have I told you about running away? Someone could have taken you away from me."

"Even at Disneyland?" The boy asked.

"Even at Disneyland. Blaine, that was so dangerous, I - "

"I wasn't dangerous. I just wanted to find the Pirates ride again… and then I turned around and you weren't there anymore. So I went and found a mommy!" Blaine beamed, sure of his plan.

"Blaine, no, you can't just find any mother…" The man turned to Kate, "Thank you so much for taking care of him. I know he can be a little rambunctious."

"Oh, no, he was fine," She said, "I'm Kate Hummel."

"Joe Anderson," Joe took his son into his arms, cradling him again, "I just turned around and he wasn't there. I've never been so terrified… I love you so much, baby boy."

"I love you, Daddy," Blaine mumbled against Joe's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Now, who wants to go on the Pirate ride again?" Joe laughed as Blaine flailed to show his approval, then looked at Kate, "Thank you again, Kate."

"No problem," Kate murmured, watching as the huge man carried his tiny son away. Blaine babbled excitedly to his father as they went.

"Did you see that boy, Daddy? He was so pretty. I like him…" And Blaine's voice faded into the noise of the crowd. Kate stared after him, a small smile on her face. Something warm was brewing inside her, something that remained elusive even as Burt came back and roused Kurt from his sleep. It wasn't until her little boy beamed up at her and asked to go on Alice and Wonderland again that it came to her.

"If Kurt does grow up to be gay," Kate murmured, "I hope he finds a boy like Blaine."

"What was that?" Burt asked, lifting their little boy onto his shoulders and heading towards the Alice ride.

"Nothing," Kate said, kissing him on the cheek. "I was just thinking about happily ever afters. Hoping our little boy gets one." Burt smiled back at her and she knew he understood.


End file.
